nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mistybird
Hai Misty! Yes, you can! Go to the join page, and just add her on :D Nighty and I are RP at the Pine Copse, if ya wanna join us! And yeah, I'd love to make you a siggie. What d'you wanna it to say? [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:10, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hai Misty! I'm so glad you joined :D If you need anything explained, you can just ask me :) Here's your siggie: [[User:Mistybird|'Misty']] If I Ruled The World... Hope you like it! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 23:35, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Hai Misty! Ninja made two apprentices, so Swiftsand will be the mentor of either Larkpaw or Owlpaw, lemme ask her. Just wanted to let you know! :D --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 20:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Misty! I know it's not really up to me, but on my roleplay - I actually stole this from another, but I really like it - I have a rule that every cat needs to have at least one flaw. And it appears Splashkit doesn't have any, and that's my excuse for not adding her. It can be that she talks back, she acts without thinking, anything at all as long as it is a flaw. I don't mean to sound rude at all, it's just a rule I think is useful to make characters more interesting. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'Ninja']] In the name of the Moon... 01:31, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :D I don't understand the contest... Do the characters you made have to be the main characters and in their PoV or can I use one as the PoV and the other as a very very important part but never in its PoV? Because I have an idea, but one character, although mentioned every minute practically, is hardly seen in person (cat?) until the end. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 19:12, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll do my best. The other character is a HUGE part. I can't explain without giving away the whole story =/ Ninja. IRC [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:05, October 8, 2012 (UTC) You have the little pin thing that says "admin" so I assume it worked when Moony did it... [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:21, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Why'd you leave? D: [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 21:28, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Click me. [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 21:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice! Your character Firepetal has been assigned Rainpaw as an apprentice. "Firepetal you were taught well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass all of these qualities on to Rainpaw." (I just felt like posting this.) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Notice! Your character Heatgaze has been assigned Oakpaw as an apprentice. "Heatgaze, you were taught well, and you have become a fierce and loyal warrior. I hope you will pass all of these qualities on to Oakpaw." (Happy now? xD) [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:23, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay! And congrats on being admin! :D[[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 23:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Gee that makes sense >.< MistyIsAWESOME has changed nick to DontLeaveNinja Don't Leave Ninja! DontLeaveNinja has quit ...Really...? Lol. [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 23:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Mistybird! Um why did you take my siggie off of my profile page? I wanted somewhere to put my first siggie so I used the page for temporary storage. Please put it back. Huskies Rule!! :D The Army Series RainXFish 03:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misteh! Ash had a great idea. She said on the Cats of NightClan page, we could include if a cat had a mate, and who, so ppl know. I think that would really help. Tell me what you think of it! :) [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|... snowflakes drifting]] 19:49, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misty! You can test your sig now :D COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) It's ok Misty. It's not that big of a deal. It was a sketchy test version that didn't really matter. I was just curious to what happened. See ya later! UW Huskies Rule!! :D 02:49, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Heya Misteh! I'm on and waiting ;D COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:13, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Wait a min. I'm actually going to take a shower now... I'll tell you when I am done COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:15, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay Misty! I'm back! Sorry about that. COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC) All righty!!! COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:36, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay :D COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Can we do chat? COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 23:03, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misty! I am doing a picture with all my wiki buddies in it and I needed a desription of a cat for you, as well as their name so that I can put you in :D Thanks! I am A survivor! 23:28, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misty! Are you still doing picture requests for cats? I am A survivor! 01:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Can I have Aquatail, Crystal and Thunderpaw? I am A survivor! 14:16, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Mistyyyyyyy! Hi! I am on chat. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| '''Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls']] 14:23, October 27, 2012 (UTC) YAY! Thanks Misty! Oopps forgot my sig.. I am A survivor! 14:28, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you SOOOOOO much Misty! Its amazing! Im going to put it on now :D I am A survivor! 14:51, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misty! So I realized that Redscar and Falconleg don't have pages even though it was said that they were added... Can I create pages for them? I am A survivor! 15:05, October 27, 2012 (UTC) 22:56, October 27, 2012 (UTC) I'd be totally okay with it, but we need Rainy or Moon. I'm amazed at how many online friends I have that have experienced hurricanes, yet I've only been through a bunch of small earthquakes... [[User:1Ninja2Kat3|'忍者']] I've got street savoir-faire ! 16:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) I was told that my two cats, Redscar and Falconleg were added, but there are no pages for them... Is it okay if I add pages for them? I am A survivor! 21:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey Misty! Are you alive? I am A survivor! 23:12, October 28, 2012 (UTC) That's what it said on CNN... Its supposed to hit tomorrow night. And can I add Falconleg and Redscar? I am A survivor! 23:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay XD I am A survivor! 23:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Help Offering from Wikia Hi Mistybird, I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you can consult to help your wiki continue to grow. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Specifically, I'd like to make an offer to help you fix your skin so it lines up with Wikia's new layout, create a new logo, and rearrange your main page so it looks new and shiny. Let me know what you think about all that! Misty bring everyone back onto the chat there are so many people It's scary! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 23:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Fixing the Wiki Is it okay if I update the main page, make a new logo, and fix the background? That is all I was asking. ' PORTERFIELD ' 22:57, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Logo Let me know if you like the new logo or not. I can always change it if you have any ideas. I did this one because it matches your colors, the font is called "Firecat" and the cat symbol is made out of moon! ' PORTERFIELD ' 23:54, November 8, 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOL. Fail? Possibly. Random? Indeed. Everyone loves a [[User talk:1Ninja2Kat3|'Canadian girl,']] eh? 17:08, November 9, 2012 (UTC)